La Visión del Distrito 12 -THG FanFiction-
by Anaid Ortiz
Summary: Aster, una joven de 16 años del Distrito 12 que narra cómo se vivieron los 74 y 75 Juegos del Hambre y el levantamiento de los Distritos.
1. La Cosecha

_Corro entre árboles muy juntos, asfixiantes. Soy perseguida por los tributos profesionales del 1 y el 4. El esconderme me permitió sobrevivir durante estas dos largas semanas. Ellos sobrevivieron gracias a su alianza. Somos los últimos tres en la arena._

_De pronto me encuentro con los ojos azules del chico del 4. Se acerca. Se lanza sobre mí con un cuchillo afilado, pero todo lo que logra ocasionarme es un corte largo y profundo en mi mejilla. La cicatriz será horrible, pero sobreviviré al corte._

_Él cae al suelo y tengo una oportunidad de retroceder. Corro unos metros sosteniendo la piel abierta de mi mejilla, pero la chica del 1, sus grandes ojos verdes y su lanza están acercándose. Me vuelvo, pero ahora estoy acorralada por ambos. Cuando los veo tan cerca, sé que es el fin. Siento cómo la lanza de la chica atraviesa mi espalda y sale la punta por mi estómago. El chico se acerca y me corta el cuello. Caigo de rodillas y todo se oscurece._

Me despierto bañada en sudor frío, con la sábana enredada en el cuello. El sol entra por la ventana empolvada de mi habitación. Me levanto, tomo un baño y me visto con un vestido azul pálido sin mangas que me llega a las rodillas, un suéter crema y unos zapatos negros. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces mi nombre se repetiría. Las teselas son una gran necesidad hoy en día, o por lo menos en el distrito 12. Tal vez estaré 12 veces: 4 por los años que llevo entrando a la Cosecha, y 8 por las teselas. Las veces que entró mi nombre este año no fueron suficientes, así que Reid, mi hermano menor de 14 años, tuvo que entrar 2 veces, es decir, su nombre aparecerá 5 veces. Éste año el Capitolio tendrá 17 veces el apellido Hornung en sus filas.

—Buen día—le digo a mi madre. Ella está en la cocina con un viejo vestido gris. Suele llevarlo todos los años en éste día. El día de la Cosecha.

—Buen día, Aster. ¿Saldrás antes de la celebración de la Cosecha? —dice ella. Intenta sonreír, pero detrás de esa máscara sé que se está rompiendo en mil pedazos. Su mirada es fría, como todos los años en éste día.

—Sí, como cada año, madre—hago un gesto vago y me siento en una de nuestras viejas sillas de madera. Aquí en la Veta es todo lo que podemos conseguir—. Los Agentes de la Paz estarán muy ocupados recibiendo a la Señorita Effie, quizá pueda salir de la valla y conseguir algunas flores. Tanto para las familias que celebrarán el regreso de sus hijos y también para las que estén de luto por la pérdida… Ya sabes, nunca es seguro que regresarán—le comento. Ella no termina de preparar nuestro escuálido desayuno y se acerca hasta mí.

—Ni siquiera pienses en salir de la valla—dice ella. Está tan cerca de mí que casi podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Madre, es seguro entrar y salir—me encojo de hombros y le sostengo la mirada.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura, Aster? —ahora además de preocupada, está molesta. Podría decirle que he visto cientos de veces salir y entrar a Katniss, y también a Gale, pero me abstengo. No sé cuál sería su reacción, siempre ha sido muy estricta. Quiere que las reglas se sigan, más porque no quiere que nos lastimen, no porque no se sume al odio colectivo que hay en el Distrito hacia el Capitolio.

En respuesta simplemente me encojo de hombros.

—Quizá tendré que amarrarte hasta las dos de la tarde a esa silla. O bien, puedes prometer no salir de la valla—dice un poco divertida, volviendo a ocultar la preocupación de sus ojos. ¿Cómo puedo prometer no traer el sustento a casa?, si tan sólo ella supiera.

—Está bien, madre. No saldré de la valla—le regalo una sonrisa y un fantasma de tranquilidad atraviesa su rostro.

—Buen día—oigo la voz casi completamente cambiada de mi pequeño hermano—. ¿Estás lista tan pronto, Aster? —me hace reír un poco, talla sus ojos con la mano izquierda y su alborotado cabello negro muestra que acaba de levantarse.

—Hola, Reid. Sí, debo ir a conseguir las flores para vender hoy. Aquí no es el mejor negocio, pero, algo debe salir—le digo. Se acerca hasta mí y me rodea con sus brazos.

—Promete que te cuidarás. Yo aún no creo estar listo para perderte, y creo que mamá tampoco lo está. —Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y veo sus ojos azules a punto de romper a llorar.

—Hey, hey. No llores, hermanito. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí, ¿no es así? —el asiente y el tono rojizo abandona poco a poco sus ojos.

Cuando terminamos nuestro desayuno tomo una canasta y salgo hacia la valla. Al llegar espero a que pase Katniss, pero imagino que lo habrá hecho hace ya horas, como es su costumbre. Primero recolecto unas cuantas flores blancas que recorren el alambrado, pero a lo lejos, cruzándolo, veo hermosas flores amarillas y rosas que probablemente se venderían bien. Hay algunas rojas entre ellas y otras moradas. Por un momento me detengo a pensar en la promesa que hice a mamá, pero la rompo lanzando piedras y otras cosas a la valla para asegurarme de que no está encendida. Cruzo y corro hacia el pequeño campo de flores hasta estar escondida y asegurarme de que no hay Agentes de la Paz cerca o algunos curiosos que puedan avisar a mi madre.

Recoleto más de lo que esperaba, pero sé que menos de la mitad de esto se venderá, y la mayoría terminará en un jarrón de casa, dando color a todo el gris que envuelve nuestro hogar.

Veo el cielo y por la posición del sol supongo serán eso de las doce del día, así que me dispongo a regresar por donde llegué para darle a mi madre las flores. Si yo salgo seleccionada para ser el tributo del Distrito alguien deberá vender las flores. Me detengo en seco al recordar que si Reid es escogido como tributo masculino yo no podré hacer nada. Mis ojos lagrimean, pero los seco inmediatamente. Hoy no puedo ser débil. Debo hacerlo por él.

Camino hasta casa y veo a mi hermano sentado en las escaleras, dibujando con una vara caída del árbol torcido que tenemos.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto y me siento a su lado. Sigue completamente concentrado en su dibujo, y apenas es capaz de darse cuenta de que estoy ahí.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera elegido como tributo? —dice él. Otra vez el nudo en mi garganta se forma y creo que no puedo hablar.

—Sabes que no lo permitiría…—

—Aster, sé qué pasa cuando eres un tributo. No pueden ir dos mujeres representando al distrito. Cuidarás de mamá, ¿cierto? —sus ojos dejan el dibujo: una gran arena (la de hace dos años, según veo), dos pequeños niños (o eso imagino que son) peleando y la silueta de un televisor, el televisor de casa, rodea la imagen.

—También te protegeré a ti—mascullo en un chillido de mi voz. Él me mira y asiente, pero no dice nada. Permanezco sentada a su lado y observo cómo da los últimos detalles a sus personajes. El dibujo no es tan bueno como los que hace Peeta, el hijo del panadero, pero aun así me gusta. Tal vez sea más por amor que por arte.

—Trajiste flores hermosas, tanto como tú—dice Reid y rompe el silencio. Me rio ante su espontaneidad y le acaricio el cabello.

—Gracias. Si soy hermosa entonces debo parecerme a ti—él sonríe y su vista se fija en un punto perdido, pensando en qué responder.

—Entonces soy guapo. Cuando te veo a lo lejos, cuando llegas de la escuela o de conseguir algo de comida o ropa, me veo a mí...—hace una pequeña pausa— Pero en mujer—ambos nos reímos por su comentario. Puede que sea cierto que somos muy parecidos: ojos azules, cabello negro, piel pálida. Pero somos la antítesis del otro. Físicamente nos parecemos, pero él es una buena persona. Yo no puedo entrar del todo en esa clasificación. En sí no puedo entrar en ninguna. Soy un cero a la izquierda, prácticamente solo soy notada por mi familia.

—Bueno, guapo. Iré a dejar las cosas con mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Prepárate ya porque nos vamos—le digo y asiente melancólico. Entro a la casa y veo a mamá sentada en la mesa dela cocina, con las manos entrelazadas y pegadas a la frente. Espero hasta que se da cuenta de que estoy ahí. Toma el canasto, ve las flores y me mira, triste.

—Cruzaste la valla—espeta. No puedo dar respuesta a lo que es obvio, así que sólo en encogí de hombros y salí de nuevo.

Encontré a Reid con una camisa de manga corta, un pantalón negro y sus zapatitos de vestir. Se los compré cuando fue su primer Cosecha. Estaba nervioso, desesperado. Yo tenía su actual edad en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban rojos porque había llorado toda la noche. Corría de su cama a la mía entre cada pesadilla que se generaba. Por la mañana, decidí salir a buscar flores como todos los años atrás y, después de una fructífera venta, compré unos zapatos usados en El Quemador. Ahí estaban Katniss y Gale, como siempre. Nunca me he atrevido a saludarles, son personas imponentes y aguerridas; mucho que aprender de ellos. Cuando volví a casa él acababa de tomar un baño, se había puesto una preciosa camisa de manga larga y un pantalón negro, casi como hoy. Cuando vio los zapatitos su expresión de felicidad no le cabía en el rostro, pero cuando recordó para qué los utilizaría, que quizá esos zapatos no volverían a pisar el Distrito 12, la Veta, nuestro hogar, la felicidad se esfumó. Deseé durante toda la Cosecha que no fuera elegido, a pesar de que sólo tuvo que entrar una vez. Cuando terminó la Cosecha, me sentí mal por quien se fue, por las familias que se despidieron para siempre de sus hijo e hija. Pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz porque no se lo habían llevado. No a Reid. Ése año, si mal no recuerdo, la ganadora de los Juegos fue Johanna Mason, del Distrito 7. Muy astuta en su estrategia, por cierto.

—¿Nos vamos? —le dije. Él simplemente asintió. —Oye, Reid. ¿Qué te parece si hoy, después de la Cosecha, conseguimos otros zapatos? Aunque les tengas mucho cariño no creo que tus dedos sigan entrando en ellos, por la manera en la que caminas—sonríe un poco con mi broma, pero su mirada es distante.

—No quiero que gastes lo poco que podrías vender—se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez ni siquiera vuelva—abro los ojos como platos por el pensamiento que tiene. Nos quedamos en silencio y todo lo que se escucha es el cacareo de las gallinas. Me agacho un poco y su rostro que frente al mío.

—Reid… Reid—sostengo su barbilla con mis dedos—. Sabes que no permitiría que eso pasara, ¿lo sabes? —Asiente— ¿Cuántas veces entraste éste año a la Cosecha? —.

—Cinco—responde volviendo la mirada a mis ojos.

—Bien. ¿Cuántas veces entraré yo? —le pregunto.

—Doce—baja la mirada al suelo.

—Correcto. Sabes que es casi imposible que salgas en la Cosecha, ¿no? —tarda unos instantes en responder, porque al parecer está pensando qué responder.

—A veces la suerte no siempre está de nuestro lado—me quedo congelada antes su comentario. Se vuelve a encoger de hombros y camina con las manos en los bolsillos, golpeando una piedra. Veo cómo anda en círculos golpeando la piedra. Sale mi madre y yo sigo en la misma posición, anonadada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella poniéndose un suéter crema sobre el vestido. Simplemente asiento y nos ponemos en marcha.

Cuando llegamos el bullicio de la gente es enorme. Pequeños de doce años llorando en brazos de sus madres, esperando despertar de ese mal sueño. Muy por delante de nosotros están Katniss y su hermana pequeña, Primrose. Ahora también la niña está esperando la Cosecha. Según sé ella sólo está una vez, por ser su primer año.

Cuando tengo que separarme de Reid siento un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y, si todo lo que ha dicho se hace?, no quiero perderlo, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Mi madre no lo soportaría. Sería más fácil que superara perderme a mí que perderlo a él. Él es todo lo que tenemos.

—Reid, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? —le digo. Asiente y me sonríe, la primera sonrisa del día. Corre a abrazarme antes de irse, pero es muy corto, ya que un agente de la Paz lo toma por el brazo y se lo lleva.

Cuando todos estamos ya en los lugares asignados, hombres y mujeres, comienza la cosecha. Y ahí están Effie y su peluca rosa y el Alcalde tan nervioso como siempre. El discurso de cada año resuena en las grandes bocinas que fueron colocadas para el evento.

—Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias—bufo ante esa frsae. Algunos a mi alrededor se vuelven hacia mí y se alejan un poco, pero los ignoro. El ebrio de Haymitch se tira en una de las sillas que hay colocadas, él es el sobreviviente del Segundo Quarter Quell. Cuarenta y ocho participantes, un solo ganador.

Cuando el Alcalde Underneese termina su discurso, las delgadas y bien estilizadas piernas de Effie Trinket se acercan hasta el micrófono, un poco asqueada por Haymitch. Creo que ese borracho es uno de los que pueden tener más sentido común en éstos momentos, estando mentalmente en otro lugar, pero forzado físicamente a llevarse a otro par de los niños del 12.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! —al parecer, las palabras de ella son sólo efusivas para sí misma. No aplausos, no carisma, no nada del auditorio del Distrito 12, donde la pobreza nos mata de hambre, y somos de los más vulnerables ante el Capitolio y sus movimientos en todo Panem. —¡Las damas primero! —prosigue ella. Se acerca hasta una de las urnas y saca una papeleta blanca. Tal vez tenga mi nombre. Las manos comienzan a sudarme y las piernas me tiemblan, me cruzo de brazos y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada.

—¡Primrose Everdeen! —de un momento a otro la alegría me llena, pero después la sangre casi deja de circular en mi cuerpo. Primrose Everdeen. Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Alzo la mirada para ver cómo la niña comienza a salir de entre todas nosotras, con la blusa fajada en su falda. Nadie hace ninguna aparición. Quizá Katniss valore más su vida que la de su hermana, pero me equivoco: exaltada, de entre la multitud de mujeres, hacia mi izquierda, sale Katniss. Corre hasta donde su hermana gritando su nombre, y después, el silencio es aún mayor.

—¡Soy voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! —un murmullo de sorpresa recorre como una ola a todo el público. Es la primera vez que hay un tributo voluntario en el 12, así que en todos los años que lleva Effie en esto jamás hubo algo tan conmovedor.

El Alcalde y Effie comentan el protocolo en el voluntariado de los tributos, pero terminan por dejar que Prim se vaya en brazos de Gale y Katniss suba al escenario. Su rostro está pálido, inexpresivo, inmóvil. Primrose forcejea para que la dejen ir, pero el sostén de Gale es suficiente para retirarla y desaparecerla. Y, como si nada hubiera pasado, la cosecha sigue.

Effie pregunta el nombre de Katniss, ella responde. Inamovible. Effie pide un aplauso, pero en vez de eso, llevamos los tres dedos centrales de nuestra mano izquierda a los labios y señalamos a Katniss. La señal de luto respeto del Distrito 12. A pesar de su mal carácter y de que muchos la tachaban de anti-social, la queremos. La dolorosa pérdida de Katniss nunca sanará en el distrito, tampoco en la Veta, y mucho menos en su hogar.

Una aparición de Haymitch retando al Capitolio está presente, pero es retirado por el estado en el que está y prosiguen con el evento.

—¡Qué día tan emocionante! —dice Effie con su voz chillona y acento del Capitolio— ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción!, ¡ha llegado el momento de escoger a nuestro tiburo masculino! —repite la acción en la urna. La papeleta. Imploro que no sea Reid, ¿quién sabe si me sería permitido presentarme como voluntaria en su lugar?, ¿él tenía razón con respecto a los tributos femeninos y masculinos?, ¿no podríamos ir dos mujeres? Y ahí está. El tributo masculino…— ¡Peeta Mellark! —el atractivo chico de los ojos azules. El hijo del panadero. Camina tambaleándose hasta que logra subir al podio, escoltado por dos Agentes de la Paz, igual que Katniss.

Unas cuantas palabras de Effie son mencionadas. Después se retiran al Edificio de Justicia y en mis adentros, les digo adiós a dos grandes personas y hoy tributos, mientras las puertas se cierran a sus espaldas.


	2. Los Tributos En Llamas

Conforme pasan algunos minutos el recinto se vacía. Gale, la madre de Katniss, Prim, Madge y la familia de Peeta entran al Edificio de Justicia en busca de la última despedida.

Vacilo en ir a donde Katniss y Peeta, pero veo a Reid sentado en una banquita, esperando a que vaya por él.

—Reid—le digo y alza feliz la vista—. ¿Todo bien?—le dije y asintió. Le tomo la mano y caminamos buscando a mamá entre la poca multitud.

—Estoy feliz y triste al mísmo tiempo—dice y me suelta la mano para secarse el sudor. Sus ojos azules brillan bajo la luz de la tarde.

—¿Por qué?—me da la mano de nuevo y se detiene un poco a pensar.

—No te perdí. Eso me hace feliz—aprieta mi mano, como guardando algo muy valioso—. Pero el 12 perdió a personas importantes, personas a las que todos valorábamos—dice y camina más despacio aún. Analizo cada una de las palabras que dijo, creo que ambos teníamos aprecio por los dos que se han ido.

—¿Sabes?, esta vez la suerte sí estuvo de nuestro lado—comento. El asiente— Pero, no sé qué pienses tú, pero puede ser que ella vuelva. Él es muy noble, te aseguro que daría la vida por ella. Es más probable que ella vuelva—le comento mientras caminamos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunta ávido, como siempre.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?—le pregunto. Él asiente y me jala hasta que mi boca está junto a su oído— Él está enamorado de ella—me despega y sus ojos se abren como paltos. Sonríe ampliamente, pero después vuelve a una expresión seria.

—Por eso moriría por ella. Pero tú estás…—pongo un dedo en sus labios.

—Hey… A veces la suerte no está siempre de nuestro lado— me encojo de hombros y le sonrío. Él sabe cada uno de mis sentimientos, pero no los divulga. Es mi confidente, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Él me jala y seguimos caminando, bajo la sombra de nuestra complicidad.

Caminamos lentamente, bajo la luz rojiza del atardecer y, al no encontrar a nuestra madre, dicidimos ir a casa. Una nota de ella está en la mesa, dice que salió a vender las flores. Agradezco que se fuera durante un rato después de la presión de hoy. Tendré que buscar una forma para conseguir mejores entradas económicas si quiero que Reid no entre de nuevo tantas veces en la cosecha.

Busco una olla, algunas verduras y las pongo a calentar en agua. Reid se quita la ropa que llevaba y se viste con la ropa cotidiana: un pantalón desgastado de franela vieja, una camisa vieja sin mangas y unos zapatitos rotos que me regalaron en El Quemador. Se sienta en una silla, cruza los brazos y descansa la barbilla sobre ellos. Espera a que la puerta se abra y llegue mamá, supongo.

—Reid, ¿puedes poner la mesa?—le digo y se levanta por los platos. Los acomoda de manera perfecta: un plato hondo, un cuchillo, una cuchara y un tenedor.

Da pequeños saltitos y vuelve a aparentar la edad que tiene. Es tan pequeño y tan frágil. Sus deditos se asoman entre los agujeros de los zapatos y, de vez en cuando, tropieza a causa de ello.

—Oye, pequeño, ¿mañana piensas hacer algo?—le pregunto y arquea una ceja. Piensa por unos segundos, lo cual me causa gracia.

—Pues, mañana llegarán Peeta y Katniss al Capitolio. Saldremos pronto de la escuela, si lo recuerdas. ¿Por qué? —dice curioso. Me alegra que poco a poco se relaje, después de todo el ajetreo de hoy.

—Claro, lo recuerdo—me rio un poco—. Bueno, pensaba que podrías acompañarme a comprar unas cosas, claro, si mamá no se gasta hoy todas las ganancias de las flores—ambos nos reímos con ese comentario. Sabemos cómo es mamá y su impulso por mantenernos bien alimentados, aunque sea sólo una vez en el año, y quizá hoy sea su oportunidad.

—¡Por supuesto! — dice él y sigue acomodando— Cuando quieras, Aster.

¿Cuándo fue que el mundo se volvió así? Deseo de verdad que todo esto termine, que sea sólo una pesadilla y mi vida fuera como en los sueños: una casa en el campo con mi pequeña familia, viviendo de lo que nosotros mismos producimos, con niños corriendo y jugueteando con Reid. Simplemente, aunque todo siguiera como ahora, desearía que no existieran los Juegos del Hambre.

Todo lo que tengo es Reid, todo por lo que vale la pena luchar.

—Aster—su vocecilla está cerca de mí. No lo vi moverse— ¿Tú y… El chico del pan…?—suelto una sonora carcajada por su pregunta.

—No, Reid—le sonrío levemente y siento que mis mejillas se tornan rojas—. Ya te lo he dicho. Ahora, dejate de preguntas tontas y pásame la sal—y se mueve obediente.

Mamá aún no llega,pero tenemos una sopa decente de verduras. Reid aún no tiene hambre, y la verdad es que yo tampoco, así que quizá podamos esperar a mamá. Tenemos un estómago fuerte, después de todo. Son las cuatro de la tarde, una hora más o una hora menos, ¿qué más da?

Nos sentamos en nuestro intento de sala.

—Aster, ¿vemos TV?—dice brincoteando de un lugar a otro mientras yo reviso sus notas de la ecuela.

—Lo que tú quieras, enano—le sonrío—. Aunque ahora no verás más que la repetición de acontecimientos importantes de los juegos pasados.

—¿Crees que pongan la coronación de Johanna?—se estremece al recordarlo. La verdad es que yo también lo hago, pero no tan notorio.

—Seguramente. Ha sido de las mejores estrategas en los juegos.

—Lo sé. aunque da un poco de miedo—dice levemente asustado. Yo me río por su expresión y él hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos.

—Creeme, no sabes lo que es miedo de verdad—su expresión se suaviza, pero aun sigue cruzado de brazos.

—¿Por qué?—siempre curioso.

—Nunca has visto a Enobaria y sus afilados dientes. En los 62° Juegos destrozó con sus dientes el cuello del último tributo. Así fue como ganó—le digo. Me divierto de su expresión pálida.

—Y... ¿de qué Distrito es?—pregunta.

—Del 2. Ya sabes, profesionales—me encojo de hombros—. Bien, basta ya de hablar de Enobaria. Ponte a ver la TV mientras vengo, iré a darle comida a las gallinas—asiente y se sienta donde yo estaba. Salgo por la puerta trasera de casa, tomo una cubeta y meto suficiente alimento para los animales.

Voy haciendo sonidos para que se acerquen y corretean junto a mis piernas desnudas por el vestido. Lavo el espacio en donde están y vuelvo a entrar a la casa. El tiempo se va rápido, son las seis de la tarde de nuevo el cuaderno de Reid y llega mamá con un gran bolso de papel, él sigue metido viendo repeticiones de los Juegos. Seguro pasarán pronto los Juegos de Enobaria.

—¡Hola a todos!—está feliz. Jamás nos saluda así. Seguro vendió bien.

—Hola, madre—le respondo y se acerca hasta donde estoy a besar mi mejilla.— ¿Te ha ido bien?—.

—¡Excelente!—dice y se le ilumina el rostro— He conseguido algo de carne decente. Quería pan, pero, tú sabes...—lo sé. Peeta se ha ido, y lo más probable es que jamás regrese.

—¡Lo sé!—le grito sin querer. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero me contengo y mantengo la voz firme. Gracias a la mayor parte de oscuridad que hay en casa por la caída de la tarde y las luces apagdas no se ve mi expresión facial—Lo sé, es terrible—intento disimular—. Deben estar terriblemente mal los Mellark, pero más aún las Everdeen.—se ecucha un sonidillo de las gallinas afuera—. Uhm, yo voy—le digo a mi madre y salgo antes de que pueda decir nada.

Trepo en el árbol y ahogo sollozos mordiendo la manga de mi suéter. Desde donde estoy puedo ver la casa de las Everdeen: las luces están encendidas porque, por supuesto, hoy se transmitirán las cosechas de los Distritos, lo cual empezará en un rato más. Sigo observando, y veo a la Sra Everdeen abrazando a Prim, ambas llorando y viendo, como mi hermano, la repetición de varios Juegos.

Imagino que estoy con ellas y las acompaño con lágrimas silenciosas. Me pierdo en el mar de dolor que las embarga también a ellas y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

—¡Aster!—Reid me busca. Me asomo entre las ramas y lo veo buscandome. Ahora está oscuro. Supongo que serán pasadas de las siete.

—¡Aquí arriba!—le sonrío y le llamo, no sin antes sacarme las lágrimas. Él sube y casi resbala cuando llegaba conmigo, pero le sostengo de manera que le doy soporte y logra subir.

—Está lista la cena. Mamá me envió por ti, sabía que si ella te llamaba no irías...—dice y columpia los pies.

—Entiendo. Supongo que nuestra relación no es tan buena. ¿Has visto la repeticón de Enobaria, o la de Johanna a caso?—cambio radicalmente de tema.

—Oh, sí. He visto de nuevo la de Johanna. Una mujer espléndida de verdad. Y, también he visto la de Enobaria. ¡Vaya que sí da miedo!, ahora Johanna me parece sólo una niña—me causa gracia lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Una niña? Oh, no, Reid. Son asesinas profesionales ahora. Después de los Juegos nada vuelve a set igual—señalo con la cabeza la casa de las Everdeen, que siguen sollozando.

—Imagino que sí—hace una larga pausa—. ¿Bajamos?—dice y asiento.

Mamá ha servido un poco del extraño guiso que preparó. Me cuenta todo lo que hizo para vender las fue hasta la casa del Alcalde para venderle algunas flores, lo que no esperaba era que le diera la carne y algunas monedas para las flores.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto has ganado?—le pregunto.

—Oh, yo no he ganado nada. Tú hiciste el trabajo difícil. Yo sólo toqué tres puertas—me sonríe ampliamente y, por un momento, le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Creo que con lo que me ha dado podríamos comer hasta tres semanas—me atraganto con el bocado por lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Tres semanas?—le digo perpleja.

—Como lo escuchas. Tres semanas—pienso en todo lo que podremos hacer con ese dinero. Mamá, Reid, y yo podremos tener algunas prendas completamente nuevas, aunque mi prioridad es él.

Reid está alegre por la noticia de mamá. Ella me entrega la bolsita con las monedas,las cuento y es una buena cantidad. Le doy un par de ésas a Reid y guardo el resto, seguro le durarán dos semanas,

—Mañana después de la escuela llegaremos un poco tarde—le digo a mi madre, pero esta distraída por la televisión y los presentadores televisivos de los Juegos. La repetición de las cosechas está ahí.

—Uhm... Eh, sí. está bien. ¿A dónde irán?—sigue atenta mientras ve la Cosecha del Distrito 1. Los Profesionales. Siempre luciendo sonrisas largas y ofreciéndose voluntarios. Se supone que es ilegal prepararse para ir a los Juegos, pero ellos lo hacen. Aunque en el 1, 2 y 4, por ser los Distritos mejor acomodados, siempre son los Profesionales. Hacen alianzas con algún otro Distrito sólo si hay alguna cualidad en especial, aunque se deshacen de ellos fácilmente y pronto.

—Debo comprar unas cosas para la casa—miento.

—Puedo hacerlo yo…—dice ella, que despega los ojos del televisor y me analiza.

—No, no te preocupes. Yo lo haré, pero quiero llevarlo conmigo. ¿Cierto, pequeño?—le digo y él asiente sonriente.

Mi madre asiente también y vuelve los ojos al televisor.

Cuando terminamos la cena nos sentamos de nuevo en el intento de sala, y sigo con los ojos pegados al cuaderno de Reid. Todo que deseo es escapar de nuestra realidad, no quiero que mis ojos se topen con los de Katniss en nuestra Cosecha, o con los de Peeta, que sería igual o más doloroso. No sé por qué a Katniss la aprecio tanto, sólo lo hago.

Reid se sienta conmigo en el sillón. Se saca los zapatos y pone su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras yo sigo entretenida con sus apuntes y dibujos. Siempre ha sido como yo: un completo desastre, distraído. Somos lo contrario de lo que mamá podría esperar de nosotros. Algún día yo tendré que casarme con un hombre de la Veta, o, si me va bien, con un hombre de la Ciudad. Tal vez podría casarme con un Agente de la Paz y mi familia no sufriría, pero ellos están dedicados por completo a su oficio, por lo tanto no forman una familia. Creo que la opción más segura será la de casarme con un hombre de la Veta. Pienso en el destino de Reid. Él se casará con una mujer de la Veta, porque las mujeres de la Ciudad buscan un buen partido. Y, ¿qué podrá hacer un minero contra eso? Ojalá me equivoque y salga adelante. Lo ayudaré, cueste lo que me cueste.

—Y bien, para concluir tenemos la Cosecha más conmovedora de los 74° Juegos del Hambre—dice uno de los hombres en la pantalla. Quiero salir corriendo, pero si lo hago de nuevo mi madre me buscará, y lo último que quiero es llorar en su regazo. Recuerdo que lo hice hace años. Reid era un pequeño recién nacido y yo tenía sólo dos años. Papá nos golpeó a él y a mí ese día, estaba borracho. No como Haymitch, no divertido. Era un patán. Cuando mamá llegó la golpeó también y se fue de casa. Ella lloró desconsolada y, cuando quise unirme a ella para llorar, me golpeó también. "Todo ha sido tu culpa", aún recuerdo sus palabras, "tú has sido la culpable de todo esto". Hoy en día sigo sin comprenderlo, pero desde entonces no derramo una lágrima frente a ella. En sí, finjo quererla—. Una joven Tributo de 16 años se ofreció como voluntaria en reemplazo de su hermana. Es un acto memorable, ¿no lo crees?—pregunta el hombre a otro que hay con él.

—Así es. Un acto de valor y amor. Veamos las imágenes que hace apenas unas horas conmovieron al Distrito 12 y, que estamos seguros, también conmoverán a todo el país de Panem—concluye el hombre y la grabación comienza con Effie dando pasitos hacia el micrófono. Hago todo lo posible por desviar mis ojos y pensamientos del acto. Me vuelvo a los apuntes de Reid. Me intereso en uno en el cual habla sobre los Días Oscuros y me pierdo en su relato. Cuando levanto la vista el escudo y el Himno de Panem están en la pantalla. Miro a un viejo reloj, aún con más edad que yo, y son las diez de la noche.

—¿Qué han dicho?—le pregunto a Reid.

—¿Qué no has estado aquí, Aster?—dice mi madre y se remueve incómoda en su sillón. Yo simplemente me limito a mirarla. No quiero discutir en un día de tantas emociones.

—Ven, Reid. Vamos a la cama. Mañana habrá escuela y tenemos que levantarnos pronto. Recuerda que después de eso debemos salir—le tomo la mano y él me sigue adormilado.

Mi madre sólo nos ve alejarnos y sigue frente al televisor.

Muchas veces no la comprendo. Su amor es incondicional por nosotros, pero siempre estamos en segundo término. Principalmente yo. Y eso no tiene que volvérmelo a decir.

Reid y yo compartimos habitación. Después de todo, lo he criado yo. Dormimos en una pequeña litera. Él en la de arriba y yo en la de abajo. Aún escucho la televisión y los pasos de mi madre. La luz no faltará en absoluto durante estos días, porque las transmisiones de los Juegos serán durante las 24 horas del día.

—¿Aster?—la voz de Reid me llama antes de dormirme.

—¿Reid?—mantengo los ojos cerrados. Estoy demasiado cansada para abrirlos, así que sólo escucho.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto?—lo que me ha dicho hace que abra los ojos y asome mi cabeza hacia afuera. Veo su cara por el resplandor de la luz del pasillo.

—Tú, ¿sabes que te quiero?—le pregunto.

—Sí

—Entonces yo sé que me quieres—sonríe y vuelve la cabeza a la almohada.

—Buena noche, Aster.

—Buena noche, Reid.

Cuando despierto aún está oscuro. Tomo una ducha fría con poca agua y me preparo para ir de nuevo a la escuela. Reid se levanta poco después y preparo el desayuno para ambos.

Mi madre no da señales de que vaya a despertar en muchas horas, así que nos encaminamos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos, los amigos de Peeta tienen un reflejo de tristeza en el rostro. Madge, la amiga de Katniss, está sola de nuevo. Y Gale… ¡Oh, Gale!

—Reid, ve a tu clase. Te veo cuando salgamos.

—¿Sabes a qué hora será eso?

—Sobre las diez de la mañana. Te veo aquí, ¿vale?—él asiente y entra por el pasillo a su aula.

Yo camino hasta donde está Gale. Fue su último año en la Cosecha pero, por la expresión de su rostro, pareciera que toda su vida se irá en Cosecha tras Cosecha.

—¡Gale!—mi voz es un chillido. Me aclaro la garganta y vuelvo a intentar gritar su nombre— ¡Gale!—bien, ahora sí me ha escuchado. Busca con sus ojos grises hacia todas partes quién le ha llamado. No logra verme hasta que casi estoy frente a él y agito las manos.

Su expresión es gélida. Sus labios son una línea fina apretada. Sus ojos me siguen hasta que estoy frente a él. ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿a qué he venido?

—¿Cómo estás?—es todo lo que puedo decir. Alza una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento. Algo como un "¿quién se supone que eres?".

Hay un silencio incómodo. Más para él que para mí.

—Soy Aster Hornung…—espero una respuesta, pero no la hay, así que estiro mi mano en modo de saludo. Él me corresponde.

—Supongo que debería presentarme, pero ya sabes mi nombre—dice con aires de prisa.

—Sólo… quería saber cómo estabas…

—Bueno, si ya te has dado cuenta, no estoy nada bien.

—Discúlpame—todo lo que hago es bajar la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo hago? No puedo ponerme a discutir con alguien que ha perdido a su mejor amiga, así que es todo lo que se me ocurre— Yo sólo… Olvídalo…

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi salón de clases, pero Gale regresa y me toma del brazo, lo cual me sorprende.

—Lo lamento, pero es difícil acoplarse…

—Descuida. Cuando se te pase, quizá quieras hablar. Vivo junto a la casa de los Milton.

—Entonces, tu padre era Levitt Hornung…—asiento ligeramente, pero mi expresión ahora es tal como la de Gale— Sí, quizá después hablemos. ¿Has ido al quemador?

—¡Por supuesto que he ido!—sonríe un poco perplejo.

—Pensé que Catnip… Katniss—aclara— era la única chica que entraba al lugar.

—Mi familia necesita comer, Gale. Yo debo entrar a ese lugar, aunque no me guste. Pero no puedo negar que la sopa de Sae es excelente. Ustedes dos cazan muy bien…

—Cazabamos. Ahora sólo soy yo…—se encoge de hombros y de nuevo no sé qué decir.

Ahora el silencio es incómodo para ambos.

—Hoy iré al Quemador, por si es que acaso pasas por ahí. Estaremos saliendo de aquí—le digo.

—¿"Estaremos"?

—Sí. Mi hermano Reid y yo. No acostumbro llevarlo, pero debo comprarle algo de ropa.

—Entiendo.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego?

—Claro, Aster.

—Bien, hasta luego, Gale.

Me despido con la voz temblorosa y corro hasta mi salón de clases. Todos hablan acerca de Katniss ayer. De Peeta. Katniss resulta ser una heroína ahora, mientras que cuando estaba aquí la despreciaban, la marginaban. Aún peor de lo que marginan a los animales que les proveen huevos y leche para que tengan alimento diario. La buena carne era traída por ella y Gale. Ahora sólo Gale la traerá.

Las pocas clases que hay son lentas y monótonas, como cada día. Nos recuerdan cuán importante es el Capitolio para _nosotros_, cuánto lo necesitamos y cuánto debemos agradecerle. Casi insinúan que deberíamos hacer reverencias ante Snow por permitir que mantengamos la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Como cada año, nos comunican que la Última Generación (la generación de Gale) ha concluido sus estudios. Que ellos podrán comenzar con los trabajos para los que se les ha preparado. Pienso en el futuro de Gale: las minas.

Hay un nudo en mi garganta cuando pienso en cómo fue la muerte del padre de Gale. Según recuerdo también el padre de Katniss murió en la explosión de las minas. Así, facilmente el Capitolio podría crearun "accidente" y deshacerse de algunos rebeldes. Sacudo la cabeza cuando pasa por mi mente la palabra "rebeldes". Sería imposible, casi, que en nuestro tiempo los Distritos se revelaran.

Me muevo inquieta en mi asiento. No es normal que yo piense en la guerra. Un levantamiento de Distritos. Rebeldes. _Rebeldes_. Saboreo cada letra, cada sílaba que conforma el cuerpo de la palabra y mis entrñas se retuercen con un sólo sentimiento: simpatía por el dolor del Capitolio.

—¡Señorita Hornung!—escucho el grito de la profesora y vuelvo a la realidad. Noto que tengo el puño cerrado y astillas de mi lápiz roto encajadas en la palma de mi mano— ¿Está bien?

Asiento en silencio y todos me ven. Suena el timbre y salgo lo más rápido que puedo. Camino entre la multitud y corro a donde tenía que estar con Reid cuando saliéramos. Ahí está, sentado en un viejo tronco muerto con los pies colgando. Cuando me ve baja de un brinco, tal como le enseñé a hacerlo en el árbol de casa.

—¿Listo?—le pregunto. Asiente entusiasmado y nos encaminamos hasta El Quemador.

Reid se detiene en seco cuando estamos frente a las puertas de la bodega. No puede ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro y da avanza con pasos firmes y alegres hasta estar dentro. El olor de la sopa de Sae invade el ambiente. El puesto de alcohol tiene casi todas sus reservas, con Haymitch fuera las ventas bajan considerablemente.

Más al fondo está ropa usada. O ropa robada y nueva. De acuerdo a cuánto dinero tengas puedes permitirte alguna prenda.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —Reid asiente y nos dirigimos hasta donde Sae. Ella atiende con la sonrisa siempre en a boca y su cabello despeinado, las manos grasientas y la frente sudorosa: —Dos platos, por favor.

Ella acude inmediatamente y sirve dos platos para nosotros. Reid come alegre. Hacía mucho que no había tanta luz en su rostro. Le gusta éste lugar, ésta gente. Le gustan tanto como a mí.

De nuevo viene a mi mente el pensamiento que tuve durante las clases. _Rebeldes_. Las letras revolotean una a una y pienso que los rebeldes nos llevaron a estar como estamos. Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no sólo el distrito 13 se hubiera levantado?, ¿qué habría pasado con el Capitolio? El Distrito 13 fue el causante de los días oscuros, pero el Capitolio lo desapareció del mapa, y así como los esfumó a ellos podrían hacernos a nosotros si sigo con el pensamiento. Eso no sucederá. No habrá una guerra si alguien con suficiente poder e imagen la comienza.

Veo a Reid y me tiemblan las manos al pensar qué sería de su vida bajo los estragos de una guerra. ¿A qué bando se uniría: rebeldes o Capitolio? Me estremezco y dejo caer la cuchara dentro del plato. Salpico la mano de mi hermano y éste se ríe, tomándolo como un juego de mi parte, y simulo que lo es. Nunca debe saber qué pasa en mi cabeza. Nunca.

—Aster—escucho mi nombre en una voz gruesa y masculina. Me vuelvo y veo a Gale acercándose. No recordaba que había quedado con él, pero de cualquier manera me alegra que hay aceptado mi propuesta.

—Hola, Gale—Reid arque las cejas hacia mí, con una expresión de "creí que no lo lograrías". Golpeo ligeramente su brazo y ambos reímos. Esperamos a que Gale llegue y se sienta con nosotros.

—Provecho—dice él y asiente.

—¿Quieres un poco?—le pregunto.

—Oh, no. Gracias. Creo que debes guardas ésas monedas por si las necesitas.

—¡Oh, vamos, Gale! No se me caerá un brazo invitándote un palto de sopa.

—Entonces debería invitarla yo—arquea una ceja y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

—¡Otro plato, por favor!—le grito a Sae desde mi lugar y ésta asiente. Trae un plato de sopa caliente para Gale y pago. Él se sonroja un poco, pero creo que ese plato lo necesita aún más que yo. Él se quita el pan de la boca para dárselo a sus hermanos pequeños y a su madre. Él es el hombre de la casa después de la muerte de su padre. Y es increíble la fortaleza que tiene.

—Y, ¿a qué vienen por aquí?—dice él—No es muy común que alguien quiera entrar aquí. Ya sabes…

—Lo sé—respondo—. Reid necesita ropa, así que hoy vinimos a eso. Pero generalmente sólo vengo yo. Es peligroso para él aún.

—¿A eso vinimos? —su pálida carita se alegra. Sonrío y Gale nos observa. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír, pero sus ojos empequeñeciéndose por agrandar su sonrisa son hermosos.

—Sí, a eso vinimos—acaricio el cabello de Reid y él se concentra de nuevo en su sopa.

—¿Cómo es que nunca te vi? —dice Gale.

—Uhm… Bueno… Suelo pasar desapercibida para la mayoría de las personas. A ti te veo desde hace ocho años entrando aquí. Después venías con Katniss. Siempre observé cada movimiento que hacías aquí dentro. Tenía miedo, pero aprendí rápido—me encojo de hombros y el alza una ceja.

—¿Espiabas mis movimientos? —me río y el rubor sube a mis mejillas.

—Yo no lo llamaría así. Aprendí mucho de ti—le digo.

Cuando los tres hemos terminado nuestra comida, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia los puestos de chucherías para buscar algo de ropa. Encontramos ropa suficiente para que Reid pase el año, porque seguirá creciendo, y no tenemos asegurado qué pasará en la próxima Cosecha. _La próxima Cosecha_. Me detengo en seco. El tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Cualquier cosa puede pasar el próximo años, pero, sea lo que sea, no se llevarán a Reid.

Las risas de Reid y Gale me jalan de regreso a la cruel realidad. Ambos se ponen sombreros roídos claramente por las polillas y unas bufandas de plumas también roídas por polillas.

—Tenemos todo el estilo del Capitolio—juguetea Gale y camina con pasitos ridículos hacia mí. Reid lo imita y algunos de los que están alrededor nuestro ríen. Yo no logro contener la risa más tiempo y estallo en carcajadas.

—Soy Effie Trinket—balbucea Reid y lanza la bufanda hacia atrás y desparpaja algunas plumas. Ambos dejan las cosas donde las encontraron, muy disimuladamente y corren a la salida.

Corro tras ellos y río como una loca con la mochila apretada de ropa para Reid. Cuando los encuentro están bajo un árbol frondoso descansando y carcajeándose. Los observo y pienso en lo afortunados que son los hermanos de Gale.

—¡Hey!, ven a sentarte con nosotros—grita Gale y camino hasta donde están. Me siento junto a Reid y tomo aire después del esfuerzo que hice para alcanzarlos.

—Gale, ¿quieres venir a ver las entrevistas con nosotros?... A casa—dice Reid. A ambos nos toma por sorpresa la propuesta de Reid. Gale me mira y yo no sé qué responder.

—Creo que sería inoportuno ir a tu casa sin antes haber pedido permiso a tu madre—le dice Gale y pseudo-golpea la quijada de Reid. Éste ríe y aparta la mano de Gale.

—Aster—y los ojos suplicantes de Reid se vuelven hacia mí—, ¿Gale puede ir con nosotros?

No sé qué responder. Tartamudeo un poco y le respondo: —Tú sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema. Pero mamá es el verdadero problema.

—Oh, vamos. Mamá llegará tarde, como todos los días.

Gale y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Está bien. Si él quiere, adelante—sonrío y me siento aliviada de descargar la responsabilidad de la invitación en Gale.

—Entonces, iré—dice él decidido. Me alegro de que haya aceptado. Quizá eso lo distraiga un poco, aunque verá a Katniss de nuevo y su estado de ánimo, levantado por lo menos una hora, caerá de nuevo.

—Bien. ¿Vienes desde ahora, o irás a tu casa primero? —pregunto.

—Iré primero con mi familia. Avisaré para que no estén preocupados—dice él. Sus ojos grises brillan y toman diferentes tonos mientras mueve la vista bajo la sombra del árbol.

Cuando hemos descansado, Gale se dirige a su hogar y nosotros al nuestro. Reid golpea con el pie una piedra y me la pasa, después yo la pateo y se la paso y repetimos eso hasta llegar a casa. Como siempre, mamá no está. Envío a Reid por algunas verduras del pequeño huerto que hemos sembrado ambos y preparo algo de comida con unas pocas de las sobras de ayer.

Reid me cuenta sobre su día en la escuela. Cómo todos hablaban de Katniss y de Peeta. Apostaban por quién regresaría. Todo era un desastre, ambos pensábamos lo mismo, pero nos manteníamos al margen de los comentarios estúpidos de la gente.

—Hoy pensé mucho en una palabra…—dice él— _Rebeldes_…

Escucho con atención y paro de cortar las verduras. El agua hierve y Reid juguetea con una cuchara de madera. Se vuelvo con la expresión seria hacia él y deja de mover su ahora juguete.

—Nunca repitas esa palabra con nadie más—me acerco hasta él y lo sacudo por los hombros—, ¿entendido? ¡Nunca!... ¡No sabes lo peligroso que es!... Si no es conmigo, no lo repitas, ¿de acuerdo?— en sus ojos hay miedo y confusión, pero simplemente asiente. Lo abrazo y lo pego a mi pecho— No quiero perderte. Esa palabra es un desafío a las normas del Capitolio. No quiero… No quiero perderte…—susurro en su cabello y el asiente. Cuando nos despegamos sus ojos se fijan en los míos y sé que entiende por qué actúe de esa manera.

Vuelvo a mi actividad anterior y Reid enciende la T.V. En cualquier momento los Agentes de la Paz asomarán la cabeza por nuestra ventana para saber si vemos la transmisión de la llegada de los tributos al Capitolio. Y, como lo dije, una hora después ellos están en la ventana metiendo sus cabezotas.

Ahora transmiten el arribo de varios Distritos. El 1, 5, 3, 8, 4, 9… Hasta que llega el Distrito 12. Peeta saluda a la audiencia desde la ventana. Su cabello rubio se asoma y sus hermosos ojos azules resaltan en la pantalla, pero Katniss no aparece. Después, las cámaras los siguen hasta bajar y subir al transporte que los lleva al Centro donde estarán la próxima semana. La semana anterior a los Juegos.

Inmediatamente que se van los Agentes de la Paz, Peeta y Katniss desaparecen de la pantalla, y entonces la cabeza de Gale está en la ventana.

—¡Oh, no me digas que me he perdido la llegada de esos dos al Capitolio! —dice divertido.

—Así es, mi querido Gale. Te lo has perdido todo. Aunque hubo más Peeta que Katniss en pantalla. Y, como siempre, Effie robando cámaras—ambos nos reímos—. ¿Qué esperas ahí afuera?, ¡entra!

Va a donde Reid y se sienta con él. Yo sigo preparando la comida y, cuando está lista nos sentamos a la mesa. Devoramos todo, pero dejamos algo guardado para mamá.

Pasan las horas y las repeticiones de los mejores momentos de otros Juegos están en la pantalla. Los tres discutimos acerca de los Juegos y de si deberían existir o no. Y caemos en un rotundo no.

Cuando entra la noche, los tributos están listos para salir.

Pasan con los trajes de siempre. Distrito 1, 2, 3… la monotonía de siempre. Y de pronto, de entre la oscuridad y las llamas aparecen Katniss y Peeta con trajes simulando fuego y carbón. _Claro, somos un distrito minero_. Y ahí están, todos sorprendidos, boquiabiertos.

El miedo está en los rostros de Peeta y Katniss, pero lo disimulan muy bien. Gale aprieta mi rodilla. Entonces lo veo: Peeta y Katniss van tomados de la mano. La ovaciones por parte de los presentadores es masiva, al igual que la del público. Siento que el corazón se sale de mi pecho cada vez que veo que las llamas ondean junto a las manos entrelazadas de los tributos masculino y femenino de mi Distrito. Nuestro Distrito.

La ceremonia termina cuando el Presidente Snow termina de dar su discurso. El Escudo del Capitolio aparece en la pantalla y el Himno de Panem suena. La transmisión se termina y Gale y yo seguimos sentados ahí, fríos. Sin palabras.

—Gracias por venir—lo acompaño hasta la puerta cuando dice que es hora de irse.

—Gracias por invitarme.

—Cuando quieras—ambos sonreímos.

—Quizá cuando sea la presentación de los Tributos, el día antes del inicio de los Juegos. Tal vez mañana— dice él y se encoge de hombros.

—Cuando gustes, Gale.

—Bien. Hasta luego, Aster. Un gusto—me dice— ¡Hasta luego, Reid! —le grita a mi hermano camina hacia nuestro dormitorio, soñoliento. — Buenas noches—concluye y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Quedo impresionada con las llamas en los trajes de los Tributos. Y es en todo lo que puedo pensar durante mi noche de insomnio.


	3. La chispa se enciende

La monotonía del día vuelve a ser la misma después de la euforia de la partida de los Tributos del 12. Me levanto temprano, antes de que el sol se asome den el horizonte. Salgo al patio y me subo al árbol a disfrutar del silencio que hay sólo a estas horas.

Imagino que mi madre llegó entrada la noche. Vino con un hombre, lo deduzco porque al llegar sólo estaban su voz y la voz masculina. No quise salir a tener otra pelea con ella. Todo por lo que me ocupé es que Reid no se diera cuenta de que ella había llegado así, alcoholizada y con un hombre. No logro comprender aún qué tipo de madre es.

Me hundo en vagos pensamientos mientras estoy sentada en la rama más alta (y que puede sostenerme) en el árbol. Las gallinas de pronto hacen el típico sonido desagradable antes de poner los huevos, y sé que mi tiempo se ha terminado, porque pronto el gallo comenzará a cantar y Reid se pondrá de pie.

Entro, me doy una ducha terriblemente helada. A pesar de que estamos casi en pleno verano, el agua es fría, y hoy, extrañamente, el clima también. Quizá lloverá.

Me pongo la ropa de siempre para ir a la escuela. Preparo el desayuno, sabiendo que mi madre ni siquiera se tomará la molestia de volver el rostro de donde lo tiene para preparar algo para su hijo. No pido compasión y cuidados para mí, los pido para mi hermano. Primero la falta de un padre, después la falta de una madre.

Únicamente me tiene a mí, y yo lo tengo a él. Somos lo único que tenemos.

En estos días la generación de Gale deberá elegir cuál será su estilo de vida. Seguramente él tendrá que escoger el irse a las minas, a asfixiarse con los gases y tener una vida poco prolongada mientras extrae materiales subterráneos poco apreciados por el Capitolio. Gale morirá quizá en un accidente, o de alguna enfermedad en los pulmones que lo lleve lentamente a la tumba. Quizá se case con Madge, la hija del alcalde. O tal vez se case con Katniss, si es que ella regresa de los Juegos. Quizá se casaría conmigo…

—Buen día—la voz de Reid me distrae y sacudo la cabeza para eliminar esas alocadas ideas. En un mundo como éste, lo último en lo que puedes pensar es en casarte. Además, ¿para qué casarse, para qué hijos?, ¿para que entren en las Cosechas, y cada año salgas de casa esperando lo peor, que tu hijo sea elegido y jamás lo veas regresar, o que si regresa nunca volverá a ser el mismo? Jamás.

—Buen día, Reid. Toma un baño, prepárate y ven a desayunar—asiente y sale de la habitación a seguir mis instrucciones. Me apresuro a ir al cuarto de mi madre para cerrar la puerta y Reid no vea cualquier tipo de escena que podría darle una mala impresión (o una peor) de Reneé.

—¿Crees que hoy saldremos temprano de nuevo? —Reid patea una piedrilla con el pie y me la pasa. Tenemos que despedirnos de ella ahora que hemos llegado a la escuela.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. De cualquier manera hoy será el primer día que estén en el Centro de Entrenamiento. No creo que pasen las prácticas por televisión, pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta den un banquete—mi voz es irónica. Ambos sabemos lo que pasa en los banquetes y, si lo hacen en los Juegos, ¿por qué no en el pobre Distrito 12?, ¿por qué no en la Veta? Podrían deshacerse de unos cuántos problemas eliminando a muchas personas del Distrito.

—Tal vez—simula una risa—. Entonces, te veo más tarde.

—Está bien. Cuídate.

Cuídate, cuídate. Como si nuestro propio gobierno no nos desprotegiera convirtiendo en asesinos a 23 niños, y que sólo uno quede vivo.

Camino por los pasillos grises de la escuela. ¡Vaya monotonía que hay en éste lugar! Nuestra profesora puede que pronto sea sustituida. Sus pasos son cada vez más lentos, y las llagas que se hunden en sus pies son cada vez peores por no ser atendidas de la manera correcta.

Me siento, como siempre, en el lado de la ventana. Hoy casi todo nuestro día será del parloteo de la mujer que está diario frente a nosotros con su grupo selecto de alumnos con el tema de Katniss Everdeen, la Chica en Llamas. ¿Y Peeta qué? ¿Dónde lo han dejado? ¿Qué han hecho con el chico del pan? Toda la atención, cuando estaba aquí, era para él. Katniss era alguien como yo, alguien nada visible.

A la hora del almuerzo, busco a Reid para comer con él. Pero, como siempre, ha hecho de las suyas y se ha quedado dentro del salón de clase. Busco una manzana en mi mochila y se la paso por entre los barrotes de las ventanas.

Me siento junto a la puerta y como la manzana que me toca. Aquí es donde ambos esperamos cuando no lo han castigado a él, o no lo han hecho conmigo. A lo lejos, en el "comedor", que es más un montón de troncos viejos apilados, veo a muchos niños y niñas desde los 12 hasta los 18 años jugando felices. Tal vez hay demasiado odio acumulado en mí para poder ser tan feliz como ellos. Dos días, a penas, dos días, y el vacío de Peeta es doloroso. Más asfixiante que entrar a la mina más profunda en todo el Distrito. Más entristecedora que la caída del último pétalo de una flor en el otoño. Pude haber hecho muchas cosas, una de ellas, hablar con Peeta. Sacudir el miedo a ser rechazada.

—¿Aster?—no es la voz de mi hermano la que me llama, así que no vuelvo la mirada para ver quién produce mi nombre.

Muerdo mi manzana, para disimular que no he escuchado.

—Aster—vuelven a repetir mi nombre y ahora sé quién es.

—¡Gale, hola!—me alegro de verlo. Pensé que lo de ayer sólo había sido sólo una cortesía. Una manera de no hacer sentir mal a un par de niños abandonados por un padre alcohólico y descuidados por una madre dedicada a una vida no tan decente. Si es así, hoy aún siente pena de nosotros.

—¿Cómo estás? —se sienta en el piso a mi lado.

—Bien. ¿Tú qué tal? —le pregunto. Arquea las cejas a modo de "¿estás jugando?".

—Bueno, no me quejo. Tendré que superar la partida de Katniss si quiero mantener a su familia con vida—claro, ella debió pensar en todo. Dejó, seguramente, a Gale a cargo de su hermana y de su madre.

—Entiendo. Debe ser una gran responsabilidad.

—Más que una responsabilidad es un compromiso. Somos amigos desde que yo tenía 14 y ella tenía 12. Su primera Cosecha…

Un fantasma de melancolía cruza por el rostro de Gale. Aprieta la mandíbula y se pierde por unos instantes en el momento de recuerdos.

—Aunque he logrado enterrar al pasado…—dice él.

—No tienes por qué darme algún tipo de explicación, Gale. Creo que eres muy maduro para la poca edad que tienes—le sonrío y la tranquilidad vuelve un poco a su rostro.

—En este tiempo, ¿quién no es demasiado maduro para su edad? — su tono de sarcasmo y diversión me hacen reír un poco.

—De hecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su cambio drástico de tema me toma por sorpresa.

—Lo mismo que tú, estudiando, conversando contigo. Ya sabes…

—¡No! —me interrumpe divertido— Aquí, quiero decir, sentada aquí.

—¡Oh!, al tonto de Reid le han castigado por alguna babosada de las que sabe hacer. Y he venido a custodiar la puerta para que no escape.

Gale ríe por mi excelente estructuración del sarcasmo. El momento es quebrado en miles de pedazos por el timbre para entrar de nuevo a nuestras aulas.

Gale frunce el ceño.

—¡Vaya, qué oportunos! —refunfuña— Bueno, Aster, te veré después. Me gustaría platicar un rato contigo, tal vez saliendo de clase.

—¡Claro!, me parece bien.

Ve hacia la puerta del aula de mi hermano, me toma por el brazo y nos aleja al otro lado del pasillo, a la puerta de enfrente.

—¿Crees que podrías dejar a Reid? —su mirada ahora es nerviosa, inquietante— Quiero mostrarte algo, pero es peligroso para él.

Pienso unos segundos. ¿A caso dijo peligroso?

—Por supuesto—y, como siempre, mi lengua ha sido más rápida que mi cerebro.

—Bien. Hablaremos de eso después, ¿vale? —asiento— ¿Puedo verte hoy?

—Uhm, claro. ¿Dónde?

—¿Tu casa?, así no tendrás que descuidar nada.

—Perfecto.

Nos despedimos y veo desaparecer a Gale por el lado opuesto al que debo caminar. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente hasta llegar a mi aula, a encerrarme de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Aquí estoy aprisionada físicamente, pero mentalmente soy libre, y eso me es más que suficiente.

Números y signos aparecen en la pizarra mientras la maestra trata de enseñarnos cosas que estoy segura nunca entenderé.

Agradezco que den el siguiente timbrazo, no podría aguantar un minuto más en este lugar, así que salgo disparada al aula de Reid.

—¡Reid! —le grito.

—Señorita Hornung—dice su profesora, que sale airosa de su aula. Entonces me doy cuenta de que se ha metido en severos problemas.

—¡Te dije que nunca lo hicieras! —le grito cuando estamos en casa. Mi madre está desaparecida, no hay notas o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué no? —llora y me grita— ¿Porque tú lo dices?, ¿por eso?

—¡Porque te quiero seguro… y vivo, Reid! —la profesora dijo que escribió un ensayo durante la clase. Ambos escribimos, eso no me asustó en lo absoluto, el tema del ensayo sí: un levantamiento contra el Capitolio. Fingí molestia ante la restirada morena que daba clase a Reid. Yo la recuerdo muy bien, también fue mi profesora.

—¿Qué me mantiene seguro, Aster? Quedarme callado no será la solución.

—No, por supuesto que no será la solución. Pero, Reid—me acerco hasta donde él está y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, pero está reacio—, no puedes ir por el mundo lanzando papelitos que digan "¡Hey, Snow, mírame! ¡Soy un futuro rebelde, y estoy dispuesto a luchar en la guerra si es necesario!". Reid, ni siquiera llegarás a ver ese día si sigues con esa actitud.

—Pero, alguien debe comenzar esa guerra.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que seas tú.

—¡Entonces hazlo tú, Aster!, ¡las personas te escuchan y eres fácil de querer!

—¡No, Reid! Y esto es el fin de la discusión. No volverás a hablar sobre eso jamás, ¿entendido?

Refunfuña, pero no me responde. Con su actitud sé que lo seguirá haciendo hasta conseguir lo que quiere. A este paso tendremos que irnos del Distrito, aunque está prohibido. Tal vez encontremos algún refugio en el bosque mientras ideamos la manera para sobrevivir. O, quizá, si tenemos suerte, podemos llegar a las ruinas del Distrito 13 y quedarnos ahí, de cualquier manera toda su gente murió en los Días Oscuros.

Oigo el portazo que da en nuestra habitación. La frustración en mí es enorme. Golpeo un plato con algunos guisantes casi secos y se rompe por el impacto del golpe. Mi mano sangra, pero la ignoro. Me siento en el suelo, junto a la mesa, y grito y lloro. Me paso las manos por el cabello sin para de gritar. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin Reid?, ¿qué sería de la vida de Reid sin mí?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Gale aparece en la ventana y no espera a que le deje pasar, abre la puerta y se sienta arrodilla frente a mí. Toma mi mano llena de cortes y la examina—No está tan mal. Puedo curarla si quieres y…—arranco mi mano de entre las suyas.

—¡No, estoy bien!, ¡déjame!—su quijada se tensa, está molesto. Pero, a pesar de ello, no se va. Yo sigo encaprichada, gritando y sollozando. No es, sino hasta que me he clamado, que Gale me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me lleva hasta la cocina, lava mis heridas y me venda con un pedazo de tela de su camisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—me pregunta cuando ha terminado. Pone un poco de agua en un vaso y me lo ofrece. Lo tomo, pero lo dejo a un lado, no necesito agua. Necesito paz.

—Tuve una pelea con Reid.

—¿De verdad? —abre grandes los ojos y arquea las cejas de manera exagerada. Al parecer esto le sorprende. —¿Pelean muy a menudo?

—No. Es la primera vez en 12 años. Hacía demasiado que no sucedía.

—¿Por qué discutieron?—toma mi mano y me acaricia el rostro. Me frunzo ante ese movimiento, no estoy muy acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño. Y tampoco sé si esto sea una muestra de cariño, a sólo dos días de entablar pláticas formales.

—No creo que sea un tema para tocar—realmente, no sé si Gale sea de fiar. No lo conozco lo suficiente. Necesito saber más de él y cómo reaccionaría ante tal situación.

—Necesitas hablar. Si has discutido con él debes tener una razón poderosa—¡oh, Gale!, si supieras.

—¿Qué tanto odias al Capitolio?

—¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—¡Respóndeme, Gale!

—¡Bien!... Mucho, demasiado. Es inconcebible lo que hacen con todos nosotros, con ustedes ahora. Año tras año buscamos mantener vivas a nuestras familias con la esperanza de que las Cosechas no llegarán hasta nosotros, que somos intocables. Y, después, te das cuenta de que todo lo que has construido se viene abajo, se desmorona más fácil que un pedazo de pan—su mirada es profunda, mira a un lugar fijo en la pared, pero está perdido. Se encuentra en otro lugar, porque no suena como el Gale que yo conocí.

—¿Estás seguro?, ¿piensas eso de verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Serías un rebelde si la causa lo ameritara? —su rostro exige una respuesta a su pregunta, pero el mío exige también una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Gale piensa por unos segundos y, finalmente, responde: —Sí.

—Bien. La profesora de Reid me llamó hoy…

—¿Y por eso te has molestado con él?

—Gale, no fue un motivo cualquiera. Hizo un ensayo—alza una ceja, insinuando simplemente con la mirada que si es por eso que estoy tan escandalizada—… Él… Él hablaba sobre rebeldes, guerra, derrocar al Capitolio…

—¡Oye, ese no es un motivo para amonestarlo!

—¡Gale, escúchame! —ahora estoy gritando. Él se cruza de brazos y guarda silencio, exasperado—… Él hablaba sobre asesinar a Snow—la expresión en su rostro ahora es de sorpresa y confusión—, Seneca Crane asesinado también, el Capitolio ardiendo. Todos aquellos que apoyan los juegos….

Hay un silencio en toda la sala. Todo lo que es escucha es el cacareo de las gallinas y los leves sollozos de Reid contra la almohada. Gale mira hacia el piso, aún con los brazos cruzados.

—No lo reprimas.

—¿Qué?

—No lo reprimas. Alguien debe encender esa llama. Alguien debe luchar. Tú deberías darle ese ejemplo…

—¡Gale, escúchate, por Dios!, ¿crees que voy a arriesgar a mi hermano? No quiero que él sea el rostro de la rebelión. Si alguien más lo hace, está bien, Yo estoy también dispuesta a apelear. Yo he sufrido tanto como él y como tú y como el resto de los jóvenes de Panem durante todos éstos años. ¿Crees que no estoy harta? Quiero una familia, Gale. Quiero hijos, quiero un esposo. Quiero despertarme el día de la Cosecha y pensar que sólo es un mal sueño. Que mis hijos vayan a la escuela con ánimos, que se enamoren y no tengan miedo de perder a quien aman. Que corran en el bosque sin que una reja los atrape. Quiero que todos los años, ellos vean que los Juegos sólo son una historia de miedo, pero real, algo que les sucedió a sus padre. Pero algo que jamás ocurrirá—bien, lo he dicho. He terminado. Dejo caer los brazos y no me permito sollozar, pero sí volver a llorar.

Gale se mantiene callado, en su postura. No dice absolutamente nada. Quizá, así como lo gané, lo perdí con todo lo que he dicho. Otra vez, mi lengua fue más rápida que mi cerebro. Me muerdo el labio inferior, en espera de un respuesta y en búsqueda del ahogo de los sollozos, pero mi segunda opción es la única que se lleva a cabo.

Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos. Escucho a Gale caminar y me exalto, creí que se iba, pero se dirige a la habitación en busca de Reid. Él abre la puerta refunfuñando, me ve en la pequeña rendija que abre para dejar entrar a Gale, pero cierra de nuevo.

Me paso las manos por el cabello una y otra vez, esperando a que Gale salga con una sonrisa en la cara y que me diga que se le ha pasado, o que mañana todo será mejor. Pero no hay señales de que esa puerta se abra sino hasta dentro de un buen rato. Mientras tanto, preparo la sopa de siempre, con las pocas legumbres y vegetales de siempre. Con la sazón de siempre. En la olla de siempre. Recojo los huevos de siempre, con las gallinas de siempre y lavo el chiquero con el agua de siempre. La monotonía de mi vida, sea bienvenida otra vez.

Trepo al árbol cuando he terminado de hacer los deberes de la casa. Me siento en la rama en la que me senté esta mañana. En lo alto, donde puedo ver algunas partes lejanas de la veta. Desde aquí, puedo ver el techo de la panadería de Peeta. Peeta. ¿Qué hará en éste momento? Hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento para ellos. Cada año transmiten el grande edificio de 12 pisos que está justo detrás de la Mansión Snow. Cada piso es para un Distrito. No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde es que será en todo el complejo el lugar donde entrenan. Quizá en el sótano, la planta baja. ¿Quién sabe? Lo que sí sé, es que las entrevistas y la bienvenida a los tributos se llevan a cabo en ése lugar. Estarán tres días en entrenamiento. El cuarto día los Vigilantes darán una calificación a los tributos de acuerdo al desempeño que hayan tenido en los tres días y en las Sesiones Privadas de habilidades. Los tributos de los Distritos profesionales siempre son los que se llevan la calificación más alta de todos los concursantes. Contando desde hoy, serán tres días de espera para poder ver las cuarto día será el más largo, pues es un día libre para ellos. La noche del cuarto día tendrás una entrevista con el famoso presentador de los Juegos, Caesar Flickerman.

—Aster—la voz de Gale me llama. Él camina directo hacia mí, armado con una lanza. Estoy desprotegida, desangrándome. Reid viene con él, camina con un cuchillo. Ambos ríen malévolamente. Entonces Reid se acerca y corta de un tajo mi cuello.

—¡Aster! —grita Gale de nuevo y me despierto. Toco mi cuello, me parece difícil respirar, pero estoy bien. Estoy aún en lo alto del árbol, es un milagro que no haya caído aún.

—Dime, Gale.

—¡Baja!, he hablado con él. Quiere verte.

Bajo del árbol insegura, con los pies temblorosos por mi sueño. Cuando casi estoy en el piso, siento las manos de Gale en mi cintura. Me toma y me ayuda abajar. Me ahorro el brinco de casi dos metros que doy cada vez que necesito bajar. Le doy las gracias y entro a casa. Reid está sentado en la mesa, con el cuaderno. Relee lo que escribió, al parecer, y su rostro se torna rojo en ciertas partes. Espero a que termine, pero antes de eso, levanta la mirada y corre hacia donde estoy. Me abraza demasiado fuerte, tanto que casi no puedo respirar, pero no lo alejo, no lo quito.

—Perdóname… Perdóname—escucho el susurro de su voz—… No quiero perderte. Eres todo lo que tengo. Gale me lo ha explicado… No quiero perderte… Perdóname…

—Hey, hey. No hay por qué disculparse, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo ten cuidado en la escuela. Si no quieres hablar conmigo ese tema, puedes hablarlo con Gale, si él quiere.

—¡Claro que quiero! —dice Gale desde la entrada, recargado en el marco de la puerta— Si tú quieres hablar sobre eso, también soy todo oídos para ti—y me regala una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Asiento ligeramente y los invito a sentarse a la mesa. Tal vez un día de éstos toda la familia de Gale pueda venir a comer. El huerto furtivo que tenemos está dando buenos frutos, después de todo.

Cuando Gale se va, Reid y yo nos acostamos a dormir, sin esperanzas de que mamá regrese sobria o sin un acompañante. He tomado precauciones, y llevo un chuchillo conmigo y le entrego uno a Reid. Dormito y escucho la llegada de mamá, ebria, pero sin compañía. Azota su puerta y grita un montón de disparates, los de siempre, pero aún dolorosos.

Los días pasan lentos. El dinero termina demasiado rápido, las gallinas no producen suficientes huevos y soy incapaz de matar una para que podamos comer. "Una gallina menos, tres huevos menos", diría la vieja Merry. Intento tomar las cosas con calma. Me aquejan jaquecas horribles. Gale me ha sugerido ir a dónde la madre de Katniss, pero ni siquiera tengo dinero para alimentarnos a Reid y a mí. De nuevo, ambos hemos tenido que entrar a las teselas. A éste paso la mitad del Distrito terminará llenando 4 urnas.

Hoy será la prueba final de los tributos. Hoy una gran parte del futuro de ellos penderá de un hilo de acuerdo a la calificación que obtengan en su Sesión Privada con los Vigilantes. Únicamente los Profesionales obtienen buenas notas en ello, a pesar de que los _marginados_ hayan tenido un desarrollo impecable a lo largo de los días de duro entrenamiento.

Me encamino como puedo, con mi jaqueca hasta la entrada de casa. Hago la limpieza del corral y el desayuno. A partir de hoy la escuela está suspendida, hasta el término de los Juegos. Cada poblador de cada Distrito deberá estar en su hogar pegado frente a las aterradoras imágenes de asesinato que se presentarán como cada año. Algunas son horrendas, terriblemente sangrientas. Otras son más rápidas y silenciosas, esas muertes no le gustan al Capitolio. No le gustan a los Vigilantes. No le gustan a Seneca, No le gustan a Snow. Maldito Snow. Si hay un infierno, espero que te pudras lentamente en él.

—Reid, iré a donde la madre de Katniss, ¿quieres venir?

—Empeoras, ¿cierto?

—Sí—hago una mueca de dolor y sobo mi sien izquierda—. Necesito ir con ella, espero que el dinero nos alcance por lo menos otra semana. Mientras tanto idearé otra forma de salir adelante con nuestros gastos.

—Está bien. Creo que no iré. Aún no estoy listo para ver el luto de las Everdeen.

—Sí, tienes razón. Entonces, termina tu desayuno. Vuelvo enseguida.

Me coloco un mantón alrededor de los hombros, aún es temprano y la mañana está fresca. Camino con la vista completamente nublada, dificultosamente esquivo los cuerpos en movimiento de algunos de los hombres del Distrito que se dirigen a su trabajo hacia las minas. En una semana Gale partirá al subsuelo y, día con día, su familia esperará que salga con vida o que perezca como su padre.

—Buen día—toco la puerta de las Everdeen, que está emparejada. Prim, supongo por el tamaño del cuerpo, se acerca a la puerta, ojerosa y desgastada. Escucho que hay una voz masculina dentro, pero no logro distinguirla. Mis oídos zumban y la neblina imaginaria que se interpone entre mi visón y la realidad es más oscura.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —susurra. Sí, definitivamente es Prim.

—Necesito—jadeo para poder completar la frase—… Necesito a tu madre…—entonces me desvanezco y pierdo la conciencia…


End file.
